The One Who Saved Me
by Minnie Killer
Summary: Scarlett ( you) has grown up in an asylum and now she is getting saved by a man named Sebastian MIchaelis in her dreams
1. Chapter 1 - What Just Happened!

The One Who Saved Me

Wattpad

Black Butler (Sebastian x OC)

Chapter 1

What Just Happened?!

Scarlett's POV~

It has been seven years since my parents left me, and ten years in this "hell". I have been in this asylum for more than half my life. Every night as I fall asleep I remember the day my parents left and the day I was brought here.

Flashback seven years ago ~

I was walking home from school on my birthday. My parents always picked me up but they didn't today so I decided to walk home. It isn't a long walk I stop by my favourite shop. The toy store that sold Funtom toys. I truly love the Funtom's toys expectly the white rabbit with the eye patch across the right eye. As I walked up and down the rows of toys to see what they had because I was hoping my parents would bring me here later that evening.

I finally dragged my body out of the shop and I had to force myself to keep walking as I passed an old store that had been closed for years but had never been torn down. I finally made it home and I saw that neither my mother or father was home but a note was left on a chair in the living room.

Scarlett,

We are very sorry that we are not home with you on your seventh birthday. We both had to go somewhere and won't be back for a while. Your aunt will drop by to pick you up, and you will stay with her until we return.

Love from us both,

Mother & Father

I placed the letter back on the chair and walked to the kitchen to realize that both of my parents don't travel for anything, I shrugged it off and decided to go to bed early. I reread the letter in my head as I fell asleep.

Dream~

I sat up on a black table covered in something warm; I lifted my hand to realize that the warm substance was blood. I quickly got off the table and went to wipe my clothes when I saw that my clothes have changed. I stepped into the very dim light to see what I was wearing. I was in a loose read shirt with a red corset and black lace with a pair of black skinny jeans that were to tight for my comfort, and a pair of black boots that went up to my knee's. I looked around to see where I was and saw nothing but a doorway.

I walked up to the door to see that it was open so I snuck out and decided to look around and try to find and exit to this odd place. I passed a couple off other rooms and I hear screams from all but the last one I pasted had a couple of people in talking about something. So I stopped and decided to see what they were talking about.

"Did you see the new one?" said a boy looking around the age of 14 with a bit to much excitement,

"Yes, Alois I did and what do you plan on doing with her Claude?" said a man much older with blonde hair and wore all white.

"Use her for the reason she is here is to get his approval. We messed up last time, but not this time" said the man who I assumed was Claude

I continued to walk until I found myself in a room with a bunch of people with masks surrounding a cage with a girl, who looked about my age and I watched as one of the men pulled out what looked to be a sword and stab her in the heart. I gasped at the sight and everyone looked at me.

I started to back away as the man pulled the sword and started to walk towards me. I felt a wall behind me and I took my finally breath waiting for the impact of the sword but it never came. Instead I saw a man who looked around his twenties moved with one movement with his right arm everyone dropped to the floor. Unconcens or dead I didn't really care, all I wanted was to know who he was.

The man turned around and gave a small smile that sent shivers down my spine. "You should be more careful Miss Scarlett" he said in the voice of an angel. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked trying not to sound was scared as I was. He just smiled and replied with a fearless, trust worthy tone "My name is Sebastian….."

End of Dream~

That was when I woke up. My aunt came shortly after I awoke and I kept repeating the mans name over and over again in my head 'Sebastian, why did you save me? Will we ever meet again?' It had been a month after I had met Sebastian in my dreams and I haven't seen him since.

That night my aunt was yelling at me for some odd reason, so I just went to bed. As I walked into my room I felt the presents of something or someone but, it was not a welcoming feeling. I ignored it as I got under my covers with the feeling that someone was watching me. The last thing I said before the darkness of the night took me was "Shall I meet you again, Sebastian? And with that I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2 - My Savour Returns

The One Who Saved Me

Wattpad

Black Butler (Sebastian x OC)

Chapter 2

My Savour Returns

Present day

Everyone here had the same routine everyday. Wake up, eat the stuff they called food, go to group meeting which are useless in my mind. We're all insane here so why try communicating with each other. And if we were good we would have three hours to ourselves. For me I got the lucky schedule wake up, drugs, being beaten for some reason, more drugs and if I was lucky I would get shocked.

Lucky me right? I feel like if I could just have one thing to get me through the shock treatments it would be better, something to keep me alive not that I want to be alive. I will never see the light of day again. Let's hope I get to see and old friend tonight, oh how I have missed him so much.

After lunch I was sitting in my room drawing, the mysterious man from my past and my dreams. I haven't seen him since the day my aunt took me. I heard one of the guards talking outside of my door so I decided to re position my self right beside the door to listen to what they were talking about.

"Why do I have to take her to the room? She is the devils child!" I heard one of the guards say. I looked at the clock that was on my wall.

'12:32…. I hope I die this time.' I thought noticing that it was almost time for my treatment.

I went back to my drawing when my book was ripped out of my hands. I looked up to see the daily bitch looking at it and ripped out the picture of Sebastian and walked out saying that I had two minutes before the treatment. So i grabbed the picture and hid it in my sleeve and walked out.

I silently prayed that I wouldn't live through this. I got to the room where my death was written all over it. I quietly sat on the metal table waiting for the doctor to come and hooked me up. When I saw him come in I still sat there not knowing he was in a bad mood or that he didn't want me sitting.

He forced me down on the table, I heard a crack and I felt a warm puddle wear my head laid.

'Oh this is just fucking great first they tortured me and no my head is now open!'

I was to busy yelling in my head that I didn't noticed that the doctor had already started to shocks. I don't know if he had it set to a higher range or it was because my head was open but it hurt a lot more than it usually did.

Like usual I blacked out to the pain and I woke up back in my room. I tried to get up but I noticed that I was tied down to the bed and there were guards at the door and at the foot of my bed. One noticed me moving and called the others. They were closing in on my bed when I closed my eyes waiting for whatever they were going to do to me. Next thing I knew I was back into that horrid place I found seven years ago.

And there I saw across the room a familiar figure in the shadows

"Sebastian…?"

Sebastian's POV

I had just finished giving the young master his afternoon tea when I felt a strange feeling. I sat down at the table in the kitchen when the headache that had made a home in my head came back. I felt myself slipping into the unknown. I knew what this ment… I was in that girl Scarlett's dream.

In the Other World… A.K.A Scarlett's Dream

I found myself in a dark room; I was looking around when I heard someone call out my name. I looked over to see Miss Scarlett chained against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Miss Scarlett?" I said with out knowing. I think here my body has a mind of its own

"Where am I? What are they going to do to me?


End file.
